


Together

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enhanced Reader, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmates, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: Winter and Y/N are soulmates, together they escaped HYDRA. On the run they have to be careful but when they finally find their third, how careful can they be?





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Show your support. Comment. Leave kudos. Buy me a KO-FI, https://ko-fi.com/dontcare77.
> 
> Enjoy the story.

“This is our chance, Winter. We both know this is wrong.” You murmured into the brunette’s ear as the two of you lay next to the other. HYDRA had sent the two of you on a mission and you were currently waiting out in the safe house.

“They’ll find us.” He responded. “They’ll find us, and I’ll be sent back to that icebox and you’ll be lucky if they don’t kill you.”

“They wouldn’t kill me. I’m too valuable.” You told him bitterly, creating a small ball of fire to hover above your palm before extinguishing it. “We could do it. We could run so that they’d never be able to find us.”

“I want to.” He whispered into your ear. “I really want to run away with you. I want to have a normal life with you. I want to find our other soulmate.” He murmured, fingers grazing across your ribs, where the words of your other soulmate rested.

“I want that too.” You replied, resting your hand on his other soul mark. The two of you laid on that ratty mattress, in silence, for what felt like hours.

“It would be really hard.” He mumbled. “We’d have to be really careful.”

“We can do it.” You spoke firmly. “We can do anything, Winter. I don’t want to watch you suffer. I don’t want to have to see them wipe you again.”

“Then let’s do it.” He said sitting up. “Let’s go, right now.” He added coming to a stand, leaving his hand for you to take.

“Let’s do it.” You said taking his hand and pulling yourself up. “Where are we going to go?” You asked as the two of collected items you could need.

“I don’t know yet. But we’ll figure it, first we’re going to as far away as we can from here.” He said throwing his bag over his shoulder. “Let’s go.” He added taking your hand in his metal one.

The two of you ran out into the night, neither of you looking back, neither of letting go of each other’s hand. You weren’t safe, you knew that, but this was the safest you’d felt in years.

It had been two years since you ran from HYDRA. The two of you were still running, but you’d finally found an apartment in Romania, that you’d been in for nearly six months. It was the longest you’d stayed anywhere, and it felt good. It felt normal.

Since escaping, Winter had been remembering things from his life before. Before HYDRA, before all the wiping’s. Just before. His was Bucky, he had a best friend named Steve, a little sister named Rebecca and he had met your third. He couldn’t remember their name or what had happened to them, but he’d known them.

Watching him struggle trying to remember them was hard. He pushed himself too hard and too often and you were scared he was going to hurt himself. You had to remind him that not remembering was okay. That he didn’t have to push himself trying to remember who your third was. He stopped trying so hard after that, but you could see he was still frustrated at himself.

The two of you had been going great, though the two of you were still aware that HYDRA was out there, you had made the most of the last two years. You both still paranoid, barely slept and always looking over shoulders but your soulbond had been much stronger since running.

“Doll, I’m going to the market.” Bucky announced pulling on his black hat. “You need anything?”

“If the lady’s there, that spicy bread we like.” You said moving over to warp your arms around his waist.

“Already on the list, doll. I’ll be back soon.” He smiled leaving a kiss on your head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You uttered pulling back. “Be careful.” You uttered as he opened the door.

“Will do, doll face.” He said with a nod and shut the door as he left. You locked the door behind him and walked over to your bed. You spent the next few minutes reading before you felt your eyes closing against your will.

You had only been asleep a few minutes when you heard shuffling in your apartment. Peeking through your eyes you saw the figure of a man who wasn’t Bucky. Shooting up you sent a gust of air that sent the man into the wall. He looked at you in shock as you concentrated on keeping him there, not noticing another man behind you who quickly grabbed you, breaking your concentration and letting the first man drop.

“Get the fuck off me, I won’t go back.” You shouted heating your skin slightly causing the man holding you to let go. You looked between the two men, one dark skinned with dark hair and the other fair skinned with blonde hair, not sure who was the bigger threat.

“We’re not here to take you away, we just want to talk.” The dark-skinned man said raising his hands slightly.

“He’s right, please, we just want to ask you some things.” The blonde said raising one hand, holding the other against his ribs. The second he finished you hissed and pressed a hand to your own ribs.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” You hissed as you clutched your stinging ribs. “What is this? Who are you?” You questioned taking a deep breath. On one hand you were ecstatic that you found your third, but on the other, you didn’t know who he was trying to take you to.

“My name is Steve Rogers. This is my friend Sam.” The blonde said gesturing towards Sam who was lowering his hands. “We’re not here for HYDRA. We work for the Avengers.”

“How did you find me?” You asked cautiously, watching as Sam slowly moved across the room to stand beside Steve.

“We’ve been tracking you.” Sam admitted. “For a while now.”

“Not to take you in.” Steve hurriedly cut in once seeing your concerned face.

“Then why are you here? How the hell did you find me?” You snapped crossing your arms.

“We did a raid on a HYDRA base two years ago and find both your file and the Winter Soldiers.” Steve started. “We used some facial recognizing tech to track you two down and we only just recently found you.”

“Fuck.” You said under your breath. “Okay you two need to go.” You stated pointing the two towards the door.

“What?” Sam asked, looking between you and Steve. “You do realize you two are soulmates, right?”

“Of course, I do.” You snapped grabbing your bags out of the corner of the room. “But if you can find us, so can HYDRA and we’re not going back.”

“We can protect you.” Steve said moving toward you. “Please, if you come with us, you’ll be safe.”

“We haven’t been safe in years.” You said looking at your other soulmate. “I know you think you can help us, but I’m sorry, just because there is two of you doesn’t mean you can help us.”

“It’s not just two of us.” Sam said gaining your attention. “We’re the Avengers, there’s a team of us and we can help.”

“How can you be so sure?” You asked looking between the two.

“Because you’re my soulmates.” Steve proclaimed, moving towards you. “I’ve been looking for you for years.”

“Wait.” You started eyes widening in shock. “Steve. Did you know Bucky before?” you asked thinking back to Winter’s journal.

“Yes.” He admitted. “He was my friend in the 1940’s, before the war and before he was taken.”

“But you should be dead.”

“I was frozen. I crashed my plane into the arctic and was frozen for seventy years. I thought the two of you were long dead, but we found your files at that base, Wanda confirmed your existence and we’ve been looking for you for two years.”

“Wanda?” You asked with a smile. “Wanda got out?”

“She did.” Steve confirmed. “She’s been helping us look for you and she’s excited to see you. So please, just let us help you.” He finished coming to stand just in front of you and grabbed your hand.

The three of you stood in silence for a few minutes before you nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“You can wait here for Winter, Bucky, and we can discuss this. But you have to know, HYDRA wiped him multiple times. He can barely remember the past, so please don’t be too upset if he can’t remember you.” You said looking directly at Steve.

“He can’t remember anything?” Steve asked, looking slightly crestfallen.

“He can remember a little.” You said moving over to grab the book of his memories. “It’s all in here. You’re in it Stevie, he remembered you, he couldn’t remember you were his soulmate, but he remembered you.” You added passing him the black book.

“Where is Bucky, by the way?” Sam asked leaning against the wall as Steve flipped through the book.

“He went to the market down the street. He should be back soon.” You mentioned moving to the small kitchenette. “Do you two want anything to drink?” 

“No thank you, kitten.” Steve said causing you to blush.

“I’m sorry I can’t offer you anywhere to sit, but we haven’t exactly been here long.” You murmured, looking around the small room. 

“Is this the longest you’ve stayed anywhere?” Sam asked looking at you.

“Yeah. We’ve been here about six months, we’ve been questioning if it’s time to move again.” You mentioned. You took note of how Steve stiffened when you mentioned moving.

“Doll?” Bucky called as the door opened, you snapped your head towards him as he walked in. “Doll, who are your friends?” Bucky asked before you walked over and pulled him into your arms.

“Winter, this is Steve and Sam.” You said, shutting the door. “Steve is your Stevie.” You said slowly gesturing towards the blonde.

“What? Stevie’s dead doll.” He said shaking his head confusedly.

“But he’s not, he was frozen, not like you though. He’s here, Buck, Steve is our third.” You admitted taking his hand in yours. “Look.” You pulled Bucky towards Steve and took Steve’s hand in yours before making him take Bucky’s. You could see he felt the sparks between them, just as he could between you and him.

“Bucky.” Steve breathed out when Bucky grasped his hand tighter.

“Steve.” Bucky murmured, his eyes clouding over at some resurfaced memory. “Holy shit it is you.” He mumbled as Steve pulled him into a hug. Bucky stiffened for a second before relaxing into the blonde’s grip, you smiled and attempted to move back and let them have their moment but the two tugged you into their hug.

“I hope you know I’m not letting you go. Either of you. Ever again.” Steve said quietly to the two of you.

“Of course.” You smirked leaning into the two men. The three of you stood there accepting the comfort from each other, until Sam mentioned you should probably get going.

“Where are we going to go?” You asked as you and Bucky grabbed your bags.

“Home.” Steve said taking both of your hands and pulling you out of the building with a smile.

Steve had taken you to New York. At first the two of you had protested this, it was too in the open, but Steve had assured you that nothing would touch you when he was around. Steve’s team had been incredibly welcoming, and you had become close to many of them.

Speaking of close, upon arriving you had immediately been greeted by the twins. Both twins hugging you so tightly you thought they’d break your ribs, as they rapidly mentioned how much they’d missed you and how sure they’d been that you had been killed. You laughed as you’d hugged back and asked if they really thought they be able to kill you.

You’d been with Steve in New York for a week when you’d finally told him how you and Bucky had met.

“I ran away. Or I tried.” You mentioned as you sat next to your boys. “I didn’t want this.” You said opening your palm causing a flame to flicker. “I never did, but they turned me into this, so I tried to run. Multiple times. And they caught me every time. On the last time they dragged me into this little room and told me this is the last time I’d ever try that. They tied me to the chair and in walked Buck, they called him the asset and they told him to teach me a lesson.”

“She yelled at me to give it my best shot.” Bucky cut in, taking your hand. “Before that I felt like I’d been in a daze, but the second she spoke I felt like I had just woken up.”

“You looked so confused.” You commented with a small smile. “He looked right at me and said, ‘Why would I do that doll?’ When HYDRA realized what had just happened, they used those fucking words on him and took him out of the room and left me there. I don’t know how long I was there, but they brought Bucky back in and basically said they wouldn’t kill us because they could use us to control one another.”

“For about a year they used us against the other. One day they sent us on a mission and Y/N convinced me we could run. And that’s what we’ve been doing for two years.” Bucky finished tightening his grip on your hand.

“They won’t ever touch you again.” Steve promised pulling the two of you into him. “You’re mine and I won’t let them take you again.”

Now it had been eight months and things felt normal. Something that neither you or Bucky had felt in a long time, but this was a welcome change.

“Why the fuck, are you getting up this early?” you groaned as Steve turned off the alarm.

“Language, kitten.” Steve reminded. “And I like going for a run now.”

“Yeah well, you’re crazy.”

“No doll, he’s just stupid.” Bucky mumbled into the back of your neck. “Punk should just stay in bed with us.”

“As much as I’d love to, I promised Sam I’d run with him this morning.” Steve said pulling on his running shorts. “I swear when I get back, we can stay in bed all day.”

“When you get back, you are going for a shower and then we’ll think about letting you back into bed.” You grumbled turning around, burying your face in Bucky’s chest.

“Come on, kitten. Don’t be so mean.” Steve teased running his hand through your hair. “You know you’ll get cold without me here.”

“Then stay.” You whined looking at the man with bleary eyes.

“Next time sweetheart.” He promised before kissing both you and Bucky on the head. “I’ll be back soon, love you.”

“Love you too.” You both called. The front door opened and closed just as quickly, and Bucky pulled you in closer as he heard it close.

“Do you remember how a year ago, this was the dream?” Bucky asked over the hum of the ac.

“What was?” You questioned.

“Finding our third. Having our own place. Sleeping in our own bed. Feeling safe.” He answered running his fingers down your back.

“It’s nice.” You admitted. “I rather like not having to pack all our stuff in those bags and run around the country every other month.”

“Do you still feel like they’re watching?” Bucky whispered not meeting your gaze.

“All the time.” You responded. “Why do you think I hate leaving the compound? I feel like they can see me, and if they can see me, they can get me.”

“Doll, they’re not going to ever take you again, I promise. We’re safe here.” He said tightening his arms around you.

“And I know that, but there’s still that part of me who feels like the six-year-old, they stole from the park. I feel so out of control, all the time, because now I don’t know what’s going on. When we were on the run, I knew what to expect. We knew what to expect, and now we’re living in New York with our third, but HYDRA’s still out there. And now it’s not just us they could hurt, they could hurt Steve too now.” You ranted, clutching onto Bucky’s shirt tighter.

“Doll, I need you to take a few deep breaths.” Bucky said running his hand down your back soothingly. “Nothing is going to touch any of us. We are safe, we’re safe here. Sure, things feel weird and different, but this is good because this is home, the three of us together is where we belong.”

Bucky kept whispering soothing things into your ear. The two of you laid there, taking in comfort from one another, until the door opened. Steve tiptoed into the room, his shoes in one hand and a water bottle in the other.

“Steve.” You called causing the blonde to jump slightly.

“Hey.” He responded putting his shoes down and walking over the edge of the bed. “I didn’t think you two would still be awake.” He commented,

“Couldn’t sleep.” Bucky answered.

“I’m going to take a shower. I’ll be back in a minute.” Steve said turning to talk into the bathroom but was stopped by you grabbing his hand.

“Come back to bed, Stevie.” You pleaded tugging his hand until he sat down.

“Kitten I smell. I need a shower.” He said squeezing your hand.

“Just five minutes.” You asked pulling him into a laying position.

“Come on punk. Five minutes.” Bucky said propping himself up on his elbow. “That’s all we’re asking.”

“Okay. Five minutes, then I’m going for a shower.” Steve replied with a nod. He laid down so he was facing you and Bucky and threw an arm across the two of you.

“Okay, I take it back.” Bucky said after a minute. “Go shower for that shower now, punk. You reek.” He finished causing you to giggle.

“Alright, I get it, no need to be rude.” Steve said, standing up. “I’m going, either of you want to join me?”

“See that’s something to get out of bed for.” You said jumping out of bed to stand with the blonde. “You coming, Buck?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” He responded following the two of you into the bathroom.

“How the fuck did they find us?” Steve yelled throwing his shield, hitting several agents.

“I don’t fucking know but they’re here now, so just take ‘em out.” Tony shouted blasting a pair of agents in the face.

“What do you think we’ve been doing, Stark?” You shouted to Tony throwing agent after agent away from the team.

“I thought we were having a tea party.” Natasha commented, shooting a man in the head.

“Oh, wouldn’t that be nice.” You said with a grunt, throwing a man over your shoulder. It was supposed to be a simple mission, infiltrate, attack and extract the information. Of course, it had to take a turn and now you were all outnumbered.

“Fucking asshole.” You snapped as the man attacked you again.

“Doll you need some help over there?” Bucky called over the sounds of gunfire and shouting.

“I’m fine, Buck. Worry about your own problems.” You shouted back. “Anyone heard from the twins?” You called sending balls of fire to attack the HYDRA soldiers.

“No.” Tony called landing next to you. “What happened to your com?” He asked blasting at the agents surrounding you.

“One of these idiots broke mine.” You responded causing the ground under the agents to collapse. “Hate bloody HYDRA.”

“Don’t we all.” Tony snarked. “Avatar can you and metal man, go check on the twins?” He asked sending a beam at an agent’s head.

“You got it tin can.” You said mock saluting the man. You ran over to where Bucky was defending himself against the agents. “Need some help, Winter?” You asked, before sending a gust of wind that sent the men flying.

“I was doing just fine Y/N.” He responded as you grabbed his hand.

“Come on. Stark wants us to help the twins.” You said. Both of you ran into the HYDRA base, taking out agents whenever they got in your path. The two of you ran through the halls, checking every room to find the twins.

It was the last room, at the end of the hall, and so far, every other room had been empty. You kicked the door in and the two of you rushed into the room, Bucky with his gun ready and you with your hands-on fire.

When you entered the room, you saw the twins. Pietro out cold on the ground, head bleeding, and Wanda restrained by multiple men with a collar locked around her neck.

“Well, well. Look who’s walked into our little party.” A mans voice stated from being you. Your head snapped behind you to see Brock Rumlov standing behind you. Your eyes narrowed and you raised your hand, flames blazing, when Rumlov spoke again. “I wouldn’t do that little girl, unless you want a bullet in those twins heads.”

You quickly lowered your hand to your side but kept your glare on Rumlov. “Wanda are you okay?” You asked without looking back at the girl.

“I’m fine, Y/N.” Wanda spoke, her voice strained.

“She won’t be if you don’t lower your weapons.” He spoke looking at Bucky, who hadn’t turned and instead was still focused on the men surrounding the twins. “That means you soldat.”

Bucky didn’t say anything, but you could see him lowering his gun, from the corner of your eye.

“What do you want, Rumlov?” You asked the man. Who could only smirk.

“I want to fix what I messed up.” He said nodding his head to the men behind you. You let out a sound of surprise as two men grabbed you from either side, your head snapped to the side to see multiple agents holding Bucky back.

“Get off me.” You snarled attempting to throw the men off. You felt your skin begin to heat up, the men letting out hisses of pain, but before you could get them to let go, they snapped a matching collar onto your neck.

“Let them go, Rumlov. You want me, you got me.” Bucky said, attempting to appeal to the man.

“Sorry soldat, but for what I want to do, I need the full set of you.” He mentioned walking over to him and grabbed his chin. “I think a wiping each and you four will do nicely.”

“Fuck off Rumlov.” You snarled, still struggling against the men. He smirked again and walked over to you. 

“I did miss that attitude of yours.” He mused gripping your chin tightly. You glared at the man who smiled before turning to face his men. “Get them in the chairs, then burn their marks off.”

“You can’t do that.” Wanda snapped jerking in the men’s grasp.

“Watch me little girl.” Rumlov grinned. The three of you began fighting against the men with renewed vigor.

“Get off me.” You shouted as they attempted to drag you out of the room. “Wanda.” You cried watching the men shove her around, before pulling her to her feet. “Wanda it’s okay we’re going to get out of this.” You said attempting to calm the scared girl.

You let a cry as one of the men shoved you into a wall. You felt blood drip down your head and heard Bucky growl loudly.

“Don’t touch her.” He growled, attempting to lurch towards you. “Y/N!” He yelled as the two of you were dragged away from the other.

“Bucky!” You called back as they pulled you away. The men dragged you all into a small room with a line of the chairs they used on Bucky. “Oh fuck no.” You whispered in shock.

The men forced you into the chair on the left of Bucky, with Wanda on your other side and Pietro on the end.

“Don’t touch him.” Wanda snapped at the men who carelessly dropped Pietro onto the chair. “Piet wake up.” She cried struggling to move closer to her brother.

“Wanda, it’s okay, he’s going to be okay, I promise.” You promised trying to calm the girl you saw as a younger sister down.

“Start it.” Brock stated, looking towards the other men.

“I promise I’ll remember you, Y/N.” Bucky swore, looking at you, as the machines began to make noise.

“I wouldn’t forget you, Buck.” You promised giving your soulmate a long look.

“Now.” Rumlov said loudly. Before the men could make another move, the door slammed open. You didn’t need to turn your head to see who had entered, when the red, white and blue shield whirled past your head and smashed into the machines.

Sparks flew as the machines were destroyed and your team stormed into the room, taking the soldiers down.

Steve rushed to the two of your sides and kneeled in between the two of your chairs. “I shouldn’t have let you go alone. I should’ve come with you.” He muttered quickly undoing the two of you from your chairs.

“It wasn’t your fault, Stevie.” You murmured as Steve pulled the two of you into his arms. 

“I didn’t want them to hurt you, kitten.” He said taking your face in his hands. “I’m supposed to protect you two.”

“We’re supposed to protect each other.” Bucky said pulling you two into his chest. “That’s what we’re supposed to do.”

“And we can do that once we go back home.” You cut in. “When we get home we’ll clean up, put on a movie and take care of each other.”

“Sounds wonderful, doll.” Bucky said with a grin.

“I love you two.” Steve blurted out. “I know this isn’t the best place to say that, but I do, I really love you two and I don’t want to lose you.”

“Aw Stevie.” You cooed, pulling him down you gave him a long kiss before pulling away. “I love you too Stevie. It doesn’t matter where you say it, I don’t want to lose you either.”

“I love you too Steve. I promise you won’t lose either of us, ever because we’re with you,” Bucky started trailing off slightly to allow Steve to finish.

“Till the end of the line.” Steve said with a smile. The three of you held each other for a few moments, until Tony had to interrupt.

“Hey love birds, real cute, good job, but you want to help us deal with all this?” He asked gesturing around the room. You laughed as you pulled away from your boys.

“Alright you hard ass. We’re coming.” You said pulling them by their hands towards the rest of your team.

It really didn’t matter where you three where, where you said certain things, where you stayed. What mattered was that the three of you were finally together, and no-one was going to take you three away from each other.


End file.
